


Day eight - The Stars Within Your Grasp

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>"Sherlock has always loved heights. "</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day eight - The Stars Within Your Grasp

Sherlock has always loved heights. 

He could basically climb before he could walk and broke his right arm (trying to prove his theory on artificial wings) before he could write.

Mycroft worried about him falling down from one of the various rooftops (constantly) and for two summers the most often heard sentence on the estate was “Sherlock Holmes, get down from there _right now_!”

John, on the other hand, did not like heights as a child. He was the sensible one, so his sister got to do all the climbing and falling down while he worried on the ground. And treated her injuries later on.

*

Sherlock has never had an opinion on the height of a girlfriend (mostly because he never had a girlfriend or any interest in having one).

John, on the other hand, preferred his girlfriends to be shorter than him, not an easy task if you're not a giant yourself. So when his taste in women suddenly changed to tall, slender and dark-haired, he finally got the hints his heart was trying to get through to his brain.

*

Sherlock still likes heights. 

And last night he finally managed to convince John that being on rooftops isn't that bad. Especially not when you end up coming twice (though with tiles leaving funny impressions on your backside).

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'rooftops/heights'.


End file.
